Many color displays, such as, for example, color cathode-ray tubes (CRTs) and field emission devices (FEDs) typically include display screens. The display screens are formed from glass plates coated with an array of three different color-emitting phosphors. To provide contrast, a graphite-based matrix is placed in the interstitial regions between each of the three different color-emitting phosphors.
Many graphite-based matrix compositions lose adherence to glass and exhibits weak internal strength when physical contact is made thereto. During assembly of filed emission devices, spacers are placed in contact with the graphite-based matrix composition. Because of the weakness of the graphite matrix coating, adhesive failure may occur primarily at the coating/glass interface, such that the spacers may fall over. Adhesive failure may also occur within the body of the graphite-based matrix composition causing it to come away from the display screen.
Thus, a need exists for a graphite-based matrix composition with improved adhesion to a glass display screen.